Old Friends
by Crystalkei
Summary: Someone from Zoe's past has a job for the crew. Rayne, KS


Anxiety never suited Malcolm Reynolds. He didn't like the way it made his skin tingle or made him jumpy when someone approached. There wasn't any one thing that made him anxious, just a person. Zoë didn't always make him nervous, usually she was a rock to lean on, but today, he was scared she would beat the stuffing out of him.

"What's the job, sir?" Zoë asked, as she walked onto the bridge.

"Just pickin' up some cargo," Mal answered. "Gotta meet the contact so he can get us the pick-up point. Albatross, you're to stay with the boat, want her ready to leave the minute we get back."

"Affirmative," River replied to his order. "Don't have too much fun without me."

"Nah," Mal told her. "Shouldn't be encountering any kind of fun, just got a tight schedule of sorts."

Mal and Zoë headed to the cargo bay, Jayne exited his bunk and followed them down.

"River stayin' here?" Jayne asked. "Not that I'm complainin' none, don't need her hurtin' her shoulder again."

"She's stayin' with the ship," Mal growled. "We're high tailin' it off this dust ball soon as we get back, tight schedule. Kaylee, you're in charge, shouldn't take more than an hour."

"How come Kaylee outranks me?" Simon teased. "When do I get to be in charge?"

"Whining don't suit you Doc," Mal warned. "She's been here longer, and I tend to think she's more useful."

"He seem cranky to you?" Kaylee asked Zoë, once the captain was out of earshot.

Zoë watched Mal get into the mule and run his hand through his hair; he only did that when he was frustrated or nervous.

"Does seem a mite tetchy," Zoë noted.

"That makes me all uncomfy-like," Jayne interjected from behind the ladies. "What's he nervous 'bout?"

"Don't rightly know," Zoë said as she lifted herself into the mule. "Don't rightly know," she whispered to herself.

Walking into the smoky bar, Mal spotted the contact and headed towards him. He hoped Zoë didn't notice who was sitting at the table he headed for.

"No," Zoë stated. So much for her not noticing. "No, sir, we ain't doin' it," Zoë ordered quietly, but forcefully.

"Now, c'mon Zoë," Mal pleaded. "It's good money; it's easy money."

"Remember how you had that problem with your brain bein' missin'?" Zoë reminded. "You never found it, did ya?"

"Uh, since when do you take orders from her?" Jayne asked. "I try to give 'em to ya and I get shot at, she gives ya one and you go all nancy boy?"

Zoë and Mal continued as if Jayne hadn't spoken. "You whorin' me out, sir?" Zoë asked a bit louder. The 'sir' part seemed to be added at the last moment. "'Cause unlike Inara, I didn't choose that line of work, you take one step closer to that hundan I swear on Wash's grave I will shoot you."

She didn't often speak about Wash, and that was the first time she had ever sworn by him. Mal and Jayne looked at her in shock.

"Zoë," Mal whispered, trying to get her to lower her voice. "Man's got honest work; it's nothing dangerous, which is what I figure we need after the last few months. I didn't even tell him you still worked for me, only brought you 'cause I knew we'd get a bigger cut if'n he saw you."

"Fine," Zoë relented. "But, I can't be held responsible for shootin' him, or you, if needs be."

"Why's this guy bad news?" Jayne asked Mal. "He don't look like much."

"Seems he likes to think Zoë's the fish that got away, tends to linger on her, too much for her liking," Mal explained.

"This is gonna be interesting. River's gonna be upset she missed it," Jayne smiled.

"Let's just get it over with," Mal sighed. "Skip, good to see ya," he shook the man's hand. "This is Jayne, and I believe you've met Zoë."

"I have," Skip said, he tried to kiss her hand, but instead when he leaned down Zoë jerked her hand straight up so she smacked him in the lips. "Still upset about the lake thing?" Zoë just stared at him, stone faced.

"It's really a funny story," Skip turned to Mal and Jayne. "She was bathing in a lake, naked of course," he choked a moment. Zoë had stood and put her hand against his neck effectively pinning him to his chair.

"No stories, just give us the cargo," Zoë told him. He nodded his head causing Zoë to let go of his neck and rest on her chair.

Pulling himself together, Skip turned his attention back to Mal, "Imma hafta go with you," he explained. "You won't be able to get past the local law enforcement, but I can."

"How's about you tell us how to," Mal retorted. "Zoë don't like the idea of somebody with your kind of…" Mal trailed off, searching for the appropriate word that would not insult Skip, "charm hitchin' a ride."

Mal flashed one of his smiles meant to placate. He was not keen on the idea of Skip being on his boat. He didn't like the idea of passengers; tended to get him in all kinds of trouble. Of course, once or twice it paid off. Simon and River were a great find, once they got done with that Alliance stuff… Come to think of it, passengers were always a bad idea.

"Won't work," Skip told him, regaining a bit of his confidence. "Ezekiel Grant owns the moon we are robbin'."

"Uh," Mal interrupted. "Isn't your last name Grant? We robbin' your brother?"

"Twin brother, that's why it's gonna be so easy," Skip replied. "And why I gotta go with ya, I'm you're key to getting past security."

"Sir, I don't like the idea," Zoë told him as he leaned in to hear her. "Minute the job goes south, he cries foul and we look like fools, fools in jail."

"Need the easy coin, we can handle this," Mal argued; he turned to Skip. "Your bags packed? This moon's a two day ride."

"Ready to go," Skip answered.

Jayne noticed as Skip stood up that he was a good six inches shorter than Zoë, which made him a foot shorter than himself. Skip was slender, and dark skinned, definitely darker than Zoë's skin, maybe had some Chinese in him.

Zoë turned to Jayne on their way out and whispered, "You need ta keep River outta Skip's way. Don't want him getting' any ideas about her."

"Ain't no warrants for her," Jayne argued. "What's he gonna do? No coin to be made."

"I don't trust him, let's just keep things simple, get this job done and dump him back here."

"No arguin' here," Jayne told her, smiling. "Ya know how I feel about takin' on tourists."

-----

"Have fun without me?" River asked.

"Wasn't no brawling, but we took on Zoë's old boyfriend," Jayne replied walking onto the bridge. He leaned against the console to the left of River and watched her pull the ship into the black.

"Not her old boyfriend," River corrected. "She never liked him."

"How'd you know?"

"Captain told me," River answered.

"Oh, sure, Mal will tell you; he wouldn't tell me," Jayne complained.

"Couldn't let Zoë know before, you would have tattled."

"How's about you put the ship on auto so I can kick your ass," Jayne tried to sound mean, but he smiled instead of frowning.

"Did you want to kick it or grab it?" River smiled impishly.

Jayne groaned as Mal ordered him to the mess over the comm. "Damn, there are things I would rather be doing," he returned her smile with a crooked grin. "Crime plannin' ain't as fun as it sounds when Zoë's all pissed."

"What exactly do you contribute to the planning?" Simon asked walking onto the bridge.

"We can't all be criminal masterminds, Doc," Jayne sneered. "You and your sister need to stay outta Skip's way. Zoë don't trust him as far as she can throw him."

"That's why I'm up here," he said. "Mal suggested I keep River company until the planning is over. Hit the switch for Fuss's room will you? I just put her down for bed. Have fun with the scheming," Simon told Jayne.

-----

"You mind tellin' us why you plan on knockin' over your brother's place?" Mal asked Skip.

"He won't let me get at the cash my parents left us," Skip explained. "Ezekiel's got it all locked up behind his favorite painting in his study. So, I's thinkin' we clean him out and you folks have a nice twenty percent."

"Our standard fee is thirty," Zoë snarked.

"Well," Skip said. "Zoë my dear, I think twenty-five would be kosher, since we are lookin' to loot about 100,000 platinum."

Kaylee, Mal and Jayne all sucked in breath. That was enough money to set the crew up for a long time. They could take shore leave, maybe the Frye farm.

Kaylee could imagine Fuss basking in the sunlight, learning to walk on grass instead of the hard steel of ship, Simon and her Pa drinking and having fun. Getting all the spare parts Serenity needed, new parts, not used. And fresh vegetables and strawberries for supper everynight.

Mal was thinking about getting the ship cleaned, loading it up and maybe getting a new mule, maybe a spell on the Frye farm, some fishing.

Guns, grenades, ammo, and maybe a few nice knives for River, Jayne mused. She could throw a knife better than anyone. He could also pick up a necklace or some such pretty for her. She didn't have no jewelry.

Zoë saw the glazed looks in their eyes, this had to stop, and she had to stop it.

"Skip, last I heard your family was miners by trade. How did ya'll come into possession of 100,000?"

"Mined right into a diamond field," Skip answered, he didn't flinch. Zoë figured if he were lying he would have flinched, or he had recently become a better liar than she remembered.

"Fine," Zoë conceded for the time being. She would just have to be ready if Skip was going to screw them.

"Right, so we just need to break into the safe. That's what I need you folks for," Skip said. "It's a Lock Crater safe, Model 3298. You ever seen one?"

"I can get the specs off the cortex," Kaylee replied. "Should be able to work something out. If that don't work, we always got the resident mathematician. She can break a safe surely."

"Mal, I don't like that idea," Jayne interrupted.

"Yeah, neither do I," Mal told him, shaking his head. "But, let's see what Kaylee can do, take it from there. Alright, seems like we can adjourn for the evening. Everybody be back here in the morning for final details. Skip, Jayne can show ya where to sleep."

"Sir," Zoë spoke after Jayne had left with Skip. "I don't like it. I don't think there's that much coin in this job. Don't trust him."

"I heard ya," Mal said, his mind still caught on the large sum of cash to be had. "But, if it's there, that's just what we be needin'."

"Guess I'll just sit back with my gun aimed at his head while the rest o' ya get all starry eyed over money you ain't never gonna see." Zoë fled the room in anger.

"Please let there be money in this safe," Mal whispered.

"Did you take your shoes off or are you and Zoë arguing?" Inara teased as she entered the galley.

"My feet don't stink, but apparently my taste for contacts does," Mal defended. "Man from Zoë's past is offerin' us a lot of money. 'Nuff for a nice bit of shore leave and to fix everything that's wrong with this boat."

"Money isn't everything," Inara said. "Tell me you have a back-up plan, if you and Zoë are arguing, she must not trust him."

"Zoë is my back-up plan, she'll take care of Skip if needs be," Mal said. He was sure of it, but hoped this didn't end with him getting shot.

-----

As Kaylee walked up to the bridge she heard Simon and River debating, probably about Jayne again. Simon still didn't like the idea of River and Jayne, he accepted it, but he still liked to bug River about it.

"Okay, but what about the fact that his idea of a romantic evening is the two of you beating the crap out of each other in the cargo bay?" Simon argued.

"I enjoy that, he takes interest in what I like, besides the copulation after is always the highest degree of pleasure," River told him.

"Ugh, didn't I mention on a number of occasions I don't want to know about your activities in that arena?"

"Poor Simon, you're such a prude," River laughed. "You can't even say sex, can you? Besides, I know when you and Kaylee are enjoying each others company in a sexual way, I think I am allowed to mention my 'activities' with Jayne."

"Enough," Simon said, covering his ears. "I get it, you're psychic and that makes your life hard, I don't want to hear about Jayne."

"You brought it up," Kaylee mentioned as she came onto the bridge.

Smiling at her Simon asked. "How do you know I brought it up?" Kaylee settled into his lap.

"You always bring it up, can't just let them be can ya?" Kaylee asked. "It's safe for you two to leave the bridge now, but Imma ask you to stay Simon. I've got to do some research for crackin' a safe. But you, mei mei, can head to your bunk. I believe there is a ruggedly handsome man waiting there for you."

"Kaylee!" Simon hollered. "I just told River I didn't want to hear about it."

"I know, I heard, but she's right, you are a bit of a prude, I mean when talking about sex, the doin' part you got down, but the talkin' 'bout it, well you need to work on that," Kaylee lectured with a smile.

River laughed with Kaylee and then put the ship on auto and kissed the couple goodnight. "Hope you enjoy your own coitus!" she sang as she left the bridge.

"Does that mean I'm gettin' lucky tonight?" Kaylee asked with an eyebrow raised.

"We'll see about that," Simon said. "I have to get the picture of her and Jayne out of my head first."

-----

Jayne was sitting on the bed reading one of his weapons magazines when River climbed down the ladder.

"Ha, there's a bit in here about a girl killin' a room full of Reavers, they call it a myth!" Jayne laughed. "Whew! That picture of you with the axe ain't never leavin' my mind. Have dreams about it all the time: dirty dreams."

She rolled her eyes, "River knows how to open the safe," she told him. "If I go, the job will be smooth."

"Were you listening in on the meeting?" Jayne asked without raising his eyes from his magazine.

"Yes, didn't catch it all though, Simon was whining about you," River said.

"Still trying to convince you it's a bad decision, huh? When's he gonna give that up?"

"Unsure, I just tune him out," River replied. "River can open the safe, then Kaylee won't have to go." This was what really worried River. Kaylee was a mommy and didn't need to be on jobs. River could crack the safe in seconds; she wanted to go anyway, she enjoyed the thrill of a job.

"Not a good idea, little witch," Jayne told her. "This Skip guy isn't exactly a friend of ours. I don't want you out there, neither do Cap't or Zoë."

"Can't keep the girl in the box," River said as she stood in front of him, exasperated. "Captain let the girl out of the box, now she needs to dance!"

"Hey, now," Jayne finally looked up from his magazine. "I ain't the one who said you couldn't go! I don't want you to get hurt, but this ain't my decision and it ain't yours."

"Since when did you follow Captain's orders?" River asked. "You like to break rules, not adhere to them."

"I follow the Cap't's orders when it means my girl stays outta harm's way and lives to kick my ass another day. Huh, that rhymed." Jayne chuckled.

"You are as bad as Simon!" River huffed.

-----

"We might have a problem," Skip told Mal uneasily.

"Really?" Mal replied. "Thought this was supposed to be an easy job, instead I got a pissed first mate, and now a problem…Skip, this may not work out in your favor." Mal was beginning to wonder if he should have heeded Zoë's council and just dropped the guy in the bar. It was a lot of work to hide the former fugitives from Skip and deal with a peeved Zoë.

"I've been monitoring my brother's cortex and it seems that he is getting a new safe delivered this morning," Skip explained. "I don't know what the new safe is. Might have to take that mathematician your crew was talkin' about."

"Gorramit, there better be a lot of money in that safe!" Mal told Skip. "Jayne, what are you doin'?" Jayne was asleep on the couch as the two men walked into the common area.

"Wha? Oh, sorry Mal," Jayne said as he rolled over and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Little witch kicked me outta my bunk, stupid right? It's _my_ bunk."

"Why didn't you sleep in her bunk?" Mal asked the hulking mercenary. "She's got one, too. S'got a bed and everything. What you are you two fightin' about?"

"She wants to go, doesn't think Kaylee should go," Jayne told him. Skip sat on the chair and picked up the magazine Jayne had brought from his bunk and flipped through it, uninterested in the couple's quarrel.

"Well, according to Skip here," Mal turned to Skip. "We hafta take her. Safe's changin' and we don't know what it is. We'll be requiring your lady's skills after all. Why don't you tell her the news so you can get back into your bunk," Mal suggested.

"I don't like it Mal," Jayne told him as he stood. "Can't we just blow the safe? Don't really want her going."

"She's comin', no way around it, if we blow the safe, we won't be able to make a get-away," Mal said. "Girl can take care of herself and you'll be with us, so go tell her to be

ready in six hours."

"Dammit Mal," Jayne started then stopped when he was face to face with the captains harsh eyes. "Fine, be nice to get back into my bunk anyhow." He stalked off towards his bunk.

"Quite a little family business you got," Skip stated. "You and Zoë sharin' a bunk these days?" Mal pulled back and punched the man in the jaw. "Is that a yes?" Skip asked rubbing his jaw.

"Go back to your room," Mal said sternly. "Rest up, if you make a wrong step, Zoë'll shoot you, then I'll shoot ya. Then you'll be dead with no use for 100,000 platinum."

Skip headed to his room and Mal headed towards his bunk, lingering momentarily on the catwalk in front of Inara's shuttle. He thought about knocking, but shook his head and climbed down the ladder into his bunk for some rest before this supposedly easy job took place.

-----

Jayne opened the door to Skip's room and put a bowl of protein mash on the table. "Cap't don't want to see you till it's time for the job. Said you're to stay here. We'll call for ya when it's time." He turned and left the room.

Didn't know what the man did, but Jayne noticed the purplish bruise on Skip's chin and figured he must have angered Mal somehow. Jayne didn't think twice about it, just meant River could eat breakfast with him at the table, instead of hiding out so Skip didn't see her or Simon.

"Kaylee, you won't be needed today," Mal announced at the table.

"Oh, okay," Kaylee replied confused. "How you gonna get into the safe?"

"River's comin', a new safe was delivered just this morning, so we are gonna need her to crack it for us," Mal explained.

"Is that a good idea?" Simon worried. "I thought we were hiding from Skip?"

"Can't be helped, I don't know why you men think she can't handle herself," Mal glanced at Jayne.

"Want to keep the girl in the box," River stated. "Girl gets shot one time and now they want her to stay in the box."

"Gorramit, we already went over this, just want you to be safe, let's not start another fight," Jayne said. "Your brother and I finally agree on sumpin' and you get all bent outta shape!"

"Hey, no fighting at the table," Kaylee interjected. "Fuss needs to see everybody peaceful like, she gets crabby if ya'll fight." She snuggled the baby closer to her and stared Jayne and River down.

"Girl from the box has to go land the ship now," River said. "Or, should I ask permission first, I might get hurt from here to the bridge?" She stared at Jayne, then Simon.

"You go ahead," Simon told her. "I'm fine with it."

"Uh, men are boobs!" With that River stormed out of the room.

-----

"So, you're the mathematician?" Skip asked River as they walked off the ship. "Don't look like much, you even know how to use that knife?"

"I wouldn't talk to the assassin, she'll kill ya faster then you can spit," Mal noted as he walked past. River just stared at Skip, then sped up to keep in step with Jayne ahead.

"That girl's an assassin? She ain't hardly tall enough to reach the counters," Skip said.

Mal chuckled and changed the subject. "So, we should be good getting' in, right? The hard part is the safe?"

"Yeah, the guards know who I am, should be smooth sailing."

"Won't we run into your brother? Won't the guards think it's funny you're visiting with a bunch of gun toting friends?" Mal asked.

"My brother is off world, visiting a cousin, that's why we are going in now. The guards aren't that bright, so we should be shiny," Skip told him.

As they entered the house Skip waved at the guards. Things were smooth so far, until they got into the study and found a man working on the safe.

"Um, can I help you?" Skip asked the man.

"I'm just finishing up the installation, Mr. Grant, what are you doing here?" the safe technician asked. "I thought you were out of town."

"Haven't left yet," Skip replied. Mal noticed Skip motioning for someone to knock the technician out. River gave the man a swift kick to the head.

"Girly!" Jayne said. "I coulda done that. You gonna take all the fun on this job?"

"Sorry, I was the least likely to do it, caused him great surprise," River told Jayne, who shook his head.

"Get to the safe little one, we don't have time to be arguing," Mal ordered.

River headed to the safe and pressed her ear against the cool metal. She began turning the dial left then right. Skip watched the girl in awe while Mal paced the room. Jayne just stood near River, watching Skip. Didn't want him getting to close to her. Zoë stood by the door, she was ready to pull her gun on Skip if needs be.

"Was it your crew that put out the Miranda wave?" Skip asked Mal out of the blue.

"Huh?" Mal replied.

"The Miranda wave, few years back, the one that said the Alliance created Reavers, did you send it?" Skip clarified.

Jayne stood a little straighter and reached for his gun, he also noticed River had stopped turning the dial and tensed a bit. Zoë and Mal just stared at him, unchanged in their expressions.

"Nope," Mal replied coolly. "Woulda been nice though, I do love to see somebody piss on the Alliance."

Jayne was impressed at the captain's calm. River went back to her work and soon stood and pulled the lever on the safe.

"Voila," she cooed and smiled. As the door opened Jayne and Mal both sucked in air.

"That sure is a lot of pretty coin," Jayne commented.

"Yeah, so let's get it in the bags and get the hell offa this rock," Mal said.

-----

"There you go buddy, 25,000 platinum," Skip handed the bag over to Mal. Skip had just finished counting the coin in the cargo bay. It took him a while because River and Jayne were sparring and he had a hard time focusing.

"That girl's your best weapon, huh?" Skip asked Mal.

"Don't know what you mean, but I think you should be heading back to your room Skip," Mal brushed him off.

"She's beating the crap outta her boyfriend there. He must weigh three times as much as her. You sent out the Miranda wave didn't you?" Skip asked again.

"Why would you think that Skippy?" Mal asked a little irritated. "Already told you we didn't."

"Killed a room full o' Reavers didn't she? I thought it was a myth, that magazine had an article about it, all the reasons why a little girl couldn't have done it. Seein' her, I believe it."

River had Jayne pinned to the ground and they had progressed from sparring to teasing each other, but she turned and look right at the captain when Skip spoke.

"How much you want for her?" Skip asked. "I'll give you another 25,000 platinum, ain't gonna use her in any wrong fashion, just like to collect weapons."

"No ruttin' way!" Jayne tried to get to get up, but River held him back. "Mal, you can't sell her!" he yelled, then turned to Skip. "River's a person, not a weapon to be collected!"

"Jayne, cool it!" Mal shouted and glanced at Skip. "I ain't gonna sell River. Jayne's right, she ain't for sale. 'Sides she's worth way more than 25,000."

River stood up letting Jayne free and giggled a bit at the captain's remark . Jayne just stomped off to his bunk.

"Skip, you go back to your room, we'll be at Antioch in a few hours time," Mal ordered. Looking from Mal to River, Skip finally conceded and went to his room. "Did Jayne really think I would sell ya?" Mal asked River.

"Very protective," River said. "Like a bear, I thought Simon was bad."

Mal laughed and put his arm around River. "You might want to make him feel better. It's been a bumpy couple of days for you two."

"Inara would laugh at you giving relationship advice," River told him.

"Why? She say something about me?" Mal asked anxiously.

"You are such a boob, goodnight," she sighed and headed towards the shower.

Once in she pulled off her clothes and stepped under the stream of water. She felt a rush of fear, anxiety, and greed. It threw her off balance and she leaned against the wall for support. As she was trying to clear her head someone opened the door, River felt a pinprick and then nothing.

-----

"Simon," Jayne asked after he knocked on his and Kaylee's door. "Have you seen River? She's not in her bunk, or the shower," Simon could tell Jayne was worried.

"Um, I haven't seen her, but if you two fought, she could be anywhere, she knows all the good hiding places on the ship," Simon commented, stretching in the doorway.

"Yeah, well you go on back to sleep, sorry to disturb you," Jayne said.

Simon thought it was odd that Jayne would apologize, but shook it off. "I can help, if you need some."

"Nah, I got it, she's probably just mad at me," he said. Shoulders slumped; he turned and walked into the common room.

"You still lookin' for River?" Zoë asked Jayne.

"Probably just hidin', mad at me," Jayne answered. "Skip talked about her like she was a thing to be collected, River wouldn't let me hit the man. Then he offered money for her and I thought Mal might take it," Jayne continued as Zoë raised an eyebrow. "That made her mad, too. Haven't seen her in about two hours."

"Where's Skip?" Zoë asked pointedly.

"What's that got to do with…wo de ma!" Jayne exclaimed and ran towards the door of Skip's room. He threw it open and saw that Skip was missing.

Zoë pulled her gun from the holster, "The cargo bay!"

When they reached the bay Skip was bent over something the corner. Jayne came upon him, put him in a headlock and pulled him back.

"Zoë!" Jayne hollered frantically. "Get Simon!"

"Jayne, why don't you get Simon, or better yet, pick up River and take her outta here. Skip and I are gonna have a talk," Zoë stated calmly.

"Fine, but you better hit him for me," Jayne said as he threw Skip to the ground and scooped River up in his arms.

"Still gotta drug girls to convince them to be on your arm?" Zoë asked as she placed her foot on Skip's chest.

"You have such a finely stocked infirmary, should be locked up, so bad guys like me can't get into it. Didn't want her for my arm though," Skip explained. "Wanted her for my collection. Weapon like that should be kept clean and in a glass case. Now, you, you could be on my arm. I don't suppose you remember the time I drugged you, it was pleasurable, for me at least, I guess not for you," he leered at her.

Zoë's head swam and she caught hazy snatches of a night years ago. It was cold, and she was sore. She had been out with her brother, but he had gone home with a friend. Zoë walked alone, near a hill. She saw Skip, she went to punch him but she couldn't. Her limbs were heavy and she fell to the ground. After that she couldn't remember anything, but she now knew why she had never gotten close to Skip again. It was just instinct or intuition. Tamade hundan hurt her. Reliving those lost memories made her very angry.

"Never did trust you," Zoë said. She cocked her gun and put it up against Skip's forehead. "We'll enjoy the platinum, you enjoy hell."

-----

Jayne heard the gunshot and looked at Simon across the room. He was tending to River and nodded for Jayne to go check it out. Jayne pulled a knife from his back sheath and ran towards the cargo bay. He stopped when he saw Mal had reached Zoë first. It looked like she was crying into Mal's chest. That didn't seem right.

Inara was perched on the catwalk and Kaylee walked towards Zoë and the captain. Sure enough, Zoë was crying, sobbing really. Jayne could hear her as he made his way closer.

"If I had known, I wouldn't have, I just…" Mal babbled on and Kaylee stroked Zoë's hair. Noticing Jayne, Mal turned to him, "River okay? Simon checkin' her out?"

"Yeah, she was drugged, but should come around in a bit, nothing serious, what's going on?" Jayne asked trying to determine what in the 'verse could make Zoë cry.

Zoë turned out of Mal's arms, stood up straight and wiped her eyes. She was composing herself before she spoke. "I killed him, sorry I didn't let you help, but he brought up something…he drugged me once, but it wasn't because he wanted to collect me for a weapon collection."

Jayne didn't need to hear everything. He'd heard of girls being drugged for a man's urges. It disgusted him and he wished he could kill Skip all over again.

"Well, sounds like we all need a nice long vacation. Since we got us some serious coin now, seems like we should change course," Mal spoke to the group. "Kaylee, you want to wave your parents, let them know we should be there in about two days? Jayne, can you take care of this mess? Inara, take Zoë?"

"I'm fine, sir," Zoë told him.

"Didn't say you weren't, just thought you might want to sit with Inara for a spell. She can use some of her wiles to calm your nerves a bit," Mal glanced at Inara as he spoke. She smiled and led Zoë to her shuttle.

"C'mon little Kaylee," Mal took Kaylee's arm, steering her away from the body.

-----

"Jayne?" River asked coming out of her drug induced haze.

"He'll be right back," Simon came to her side. "He went to clean up. Mal had him taking out the trash."

"Skip?" she could only get out a word, her throat was dry. Simon noticed and reached for some water for her.

"He's the trash, but hey, we're heading to the Frye farm. Since we are so rich the captain thought we could use a break," Simon smiled as he spoke.

Jayne noticed she was awake as he came in the room; he took two quick steps and was by her side. "Little witch, you gotta stop getting in trouble. I don't like seein' ya in here and neither does your brother." Jayne smiled, but River knew he didn't mean it. He was scared.

"I'm fine," River croaked. She reached up to stroke his face. "Is Zoë?"

"She's asleep mei mei," Simon told her. "Did you know?"

"Hey now! Don't need to be accusing her of anything, Doc!" Jayne interrupted.

"I'm not, I just wondered if you knew, or could tell anything," Simon defended.

"Boys!" River said as forcefully as she could. "No, I couldn't tell."

"Nobody blames you," Simon reassured.

"Caught me off guard," River said.

"I ain't lettin' that happen to you again," Jayne told her.

"Jayne, the girl wants out of the box. Sometimes she's going to get hurt," River said. "And Captain would never sell me."

"The only person on the ship to try that…" Simon started, but was interrupted by River.

"Don't, it's in the past, where it will stay!"

Simon sputtered and turned to the work station to hide his embarrassment at being chastised by his little sister. Jayne looked at his feet. River took his hand and moved it to her heart.

"Long gone," she told Jayne. "Thank you for searching for me and finding me."

Jayne stroked her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. "S'my job to find you."

"Cap't says we'll be at my folks in about twenty-eight hours, oh River, you're up," Kaylee said as she bounding into the room. It seemed all her anxiety and fear disappeared after a chat with her folks. "Ma says there's gonna be strawberries and your favorite River, peaches!"

River smiled. "We're rich, right?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get all new parts for Serenity!" Kaylee replied.

"Sounds like a plan," Mal said from the doorway. "Everybody whole? I'm hopin' my pilot will be able to land this ship in about twenty-eight hours. You okay?"

"I'm fine, and apparently rich," River said. "We're all fine and rich."

Everyone gathered around the doors as they opened. A strong breeze blew its way into the ship and River smiled as it tickled her face. It was spring here and they could stay for a spell. She gripped Jayne's hand and looked around at the rest of the crew. All of them wore smiles and River didn't have to feel their emotions to know that they really were fine.


End file.
